


Quadruple Drabble: Sean's Male

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-14
Updated: 2003-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Quadruple Drabble: Sean's Male

Viggo looked like a little package in his pjs. The only man over fifteen that Sean knew who still wore matched flannel to bed every night, and worn slippers that were old when Sean was still on his first marriage, and looked to never break the habit. His cropped hair was tussled from sleep and the night's activities and his body was pliant around Sean's hands as he reached in for the coffee.

Sean couldn't resist slapping Viggo's ass as he moved to the pantry for a cold breakfast. Viggo squirmed, shook it, almost begged Sean to do it again, but Sean held up a finger and Viggo subsided. Kiddies have to obey their daddies, after all.

"Be good, luv, and I'll take you to the circus."

Viggo pouts beautifully, Sean decided, and he reached over to kiss his lovely gift. He didn't linger, only licking the cooling beads of Columbian brew off Viggo's bruised lips before leaning back to survey what was his. Viggo waited passively, a hint of excitement shining through the worn blue and grey plaid, and inspiration struck. Sean took Viggo's slight wrists in his hands, encircling them with thumbs and middle fingers, and backed his lover against the wall. He lifted Viggo's legs up onto the counter and watched as Viggo adjusted himself to being off the floor with almost nothing to support him, back pressed firmly against the wall to keep himself from falling spectacularly onto the linoleum.

"My little gymnast," he mused and watched Viggo's eyelids flutter as he mentally prepared himself for their morning semi-ritual. Sean's finger entered him smoothly and the other hand pulled the pants down enough to stroke Viggo's very interested cock. Viggo trembled under his touch but didn't say anything. Sean added a second finger, began to fuck Viggo liked that, enjoying the debauched sight of his perfect present spread out before him. Couldn't help but lick around the top button, through the gap between, and tasting a peaked nipple. Couldn't help but speed up his hand when he heard Viggo's chocked moan from behind the delicate line of his determined lips. Couldn't help but gather Viggo's gift to him when it came and share the taste of it with his lover.

Couldn't help but smile as he helped Viggo down, or grin when Viggo turned to him and said, "You really enjoy that game far too much."  
   
 


End file.
